Para não ter saudades
by Sh1nny
Summary: SlashYaoi de Entrevista com Vampiro Lestat x Louis Lestat POV Não esqueçam os comentários.


**

* * *

Para não ter Saudade, mas é impossível.**

Lembro como se fosse hoje ele tão sem esperança clamando pela morte, me fascinando como Nick me fascinou, talvez mais, com sua total dependência e fascinação por cada gesto meu.

Ah, Louis, meu amado Louis, era um ser que amava os mortais como eu nunca compreendi.

Louis era o vampiro mais encantadoramente Humano que eu já conheci, sua beleza incomum e estonteante que atraia suas vitimas fascinadas, que para ele era sua desgraça, ele morria quando ele matava, nem os anos que ele viveu podia apagar a culpa que meu amado tinha quando tirava uma vida.

Sua estranha crença em Deus e no Diabo, procurando eternamente uma resposta para a nossa existência, a existência dos imortais, vampiros.

Ah, Louis, como ele era belo, o imortal mais esplendido que eu tinha conhecimento, seus cabelos negros, seus lindos olhos ...a que olhos...do mais puro verde, delicado, sempre vestido com sua capa preta, casaco de seda também preta de corte alinhado, gravata e todas aquelas bobagens com qual eu sempre fazia questão de zombar para irrita-lo.

Ah! Setenta anos foi o tempo que vivemos juntos, um tempo incrível para algum compromisso entre nós vampiros, nos amávamos, de nosso modo, mas amávamos, tínhamos uma estranha relação de amor e ódio, Louis me amava e me odiava com a mesma intensidade, me odiava porque me amava e me amava porque me odiava, isso era uma das poucas coisas que eu entendia quando penetrava na alma daquele conturbado e auto-destrutivo imortal que eu tanto amava e amo até hoje, apesar de tudo...

Cruel, nenhum outro ser, mortal ou imortal, sabia dirigir a mim essa palavra, que vinda dele não parecia uma ofensa, com seu sotaque francês, que ele por mais que quisesse, não conseguia esconder nem omitir.

Ah! Cláudia, maldita Cláudia, o mal de meu mal, era um anjo ou demônio? Maldita, aquela noite de primavera de 1860 que jamais será esquecida por mim, aquele ser com aparência de criança com seus luminosos cachos dourados e rosto de anjo, me tirou o que eu tinha de mais precioso, aquele demônio angelical, me tirou Louis e por isso nunca a perdoei.

Sol...Cláudia...É interessante compará-la ao Sol, tão mortal para mim, como ela foi. Sol... Aquele anjo demoníaco com seus cachos dourados teve seu fim pelo Sol, dourado como seus cabelos, que meu Louis tanto amava.

_Vingança,_

_tive minha vingança,_

Louis meu amado e meu amante, opostos e mesmo assim tão iguais. Louis a minha própria antítese, ele com sua indestrutível humanidade compreendia coisas que outros vampiros não entenderiam, como eu não entendi, achariam banal e perda de tempo, como eu achei, o que eu não daria para ver aqueles adoráveis olhos verdes como os campos de Nova Orleans no Outono, me censurando ao me ver caçar e seduzir minhas vitimas , olhando da sacada para a rua tentando descobrir respostas para as perguntas que ele não tinha, sempre com aquela expressão preocupada, com o que eu não sabia, era um dos mistérios da minha não-vida, Louis, aquele olhar, sempre tão melancólico que as vezes me irritava profundamente.

Desde o incidente no Teatro dos Vampiros nunca mais o vi, já faz tanto tempo, me iludia pensando que Armand me ajudaria, que tolo eu fui, ele gritava tentando ajudar Cláudia, eu paralisado pensando no que eu tinha acabado de fazer, tinha assinado a sentença de execução deles, foi quando percebi que Armand tentava me tirar da sala, ouvi Louis gritando por Cláudia, vi Armand em frente a mim, depois disso não enxerguei mais nada, acordei na noite seguinte perguntando por Louis, e Armand disse que tinha sido declarada a caçada e que ele provavelmente estava morto.

E aqui estou agora lembrando dele, da falta que ele me faz, apesar de eu nunca ter admitido isso para ele, nem para ninguém, escrevendo nesse pequeno papel o que me trouxe tantas lembranças, para contar o que meu Amado Louis significou e significa até hoje, apesar de tudo...

Louis como eu gostaria que você pudesse estar aqui, para entender o que eu nunca disse a você. O que eu não faria para ter você aqui para sermos a dupla de caçadores que éramos nos confins de Nova Orleans. O que eu faria?

_Faria tudo_

_Pra não ter saudade_

_Pra não perder voc_

_Mas notei já muito tarde_

_Te perdi_

_Não foi para o tempo_

_o tempo é nosso aliado_

_Te perdi para mim mesmo, _

_Mas espero que uma dia nós nos encontremos_

_e nesse dia espero que você possa me perdoar._

_Até l_

_Farei tudo_

_Pra não ter saudade_

_Mas sei que é impossível_

__

Farei tudo, mas sei que é impossível te esquecer,

Louis, meu amado, Louis.


End file.
